nightmare chapter three
by american hero 16
Summary: continued from nightmare, and nightmare chapter 2


Chapter Three

Nick Fury is a man of mystery. About two weeks after we talked about the files I found myself getting ready for the procedure. Operation Rebirth was supposed to be a paper cut pain wise.

I had to do this though. If I could bring back Howard and Peggy then I was going to do it.

I was greeted by Tony when I walked into the room of the hellicarrier. Fury though it would only be right that he preform the procedure. ... As I laid down in the case I could see Steve and Sharon watching from the observation room. I smiled at them and they back.

Then the procedure began. It was very painful and when it was over I collapsed with Fury there to catch me. He took me to the medical section in the hellicarrier and the doctors hooked me up to the machines they had to monitor my vitals.

...

I spent a little over a week in and out of consciousness. When I finally came to I looked around and found Steve. I accidentally woke him up when I tried to get off the bed. Steve quickly got up and helped me. We walked to the command area of the hellicarrier to find the avengers and nick fury talking.

When we all sat at the table fury explained to the others what happened and how we were gonna change the future. The avengers were a bit skeptical but eventually understood. I stood up and said," I put three rounds in my brother." I paused and looked at my brother then looked at tony and continued," now images bring back the loved ones you have lost and the getting rid of the red skull once and for all." Tony got up and walked away. I followed leaving behind a room of chatter. When I walked into the lab I found tony looking threw my files.

He said, " Miranda, please don't do this." I went and sat on the table and I front of tony and stopped him from looking at the files. "Please don't do this," he said again getting up and grabbing his arm. He looked just like his father did seventy years ago before I left.

Tony walked to the giant glass window and I followed. The view was something else. We talked and tony was worried. He turned to me took my hand and begged me not to go. When I put my hands out he placed his hands in mine. I used my powers to share memories from the night before I went missing, the night he proposed. When I let go of his hands he took a few steps back and grabbed his arm again.

I said to him as I went back to looking out the window," now you see why I have to do this." Tony walked over and took my hand and said, "I don't want to bring back the past. I just want now." I could feel him squeeze my hand ever so slightly then continued saying," how do you know you won't change the future because of this?"

"I don't tony. But I love your father and if I can save his life I'm going to do it." Then I squeezed his hand as he leaned in and hugged me.

Mission day

November 4, 2013

After nearly a year of planning and training mission day arrived. I never thought the feeling of all of this, all of what I was going to do would be so intense. After I said good bye to my brother I looked for tony. I wanted to say I was sorry but he wasn't there. I waited for him but he never came.

I couldn't blame him. There wasn't anything romantic between us. Tony was more like a son to me and he was in gaged to Pepper Potts. Like I said more of a son, he planned some big stunt and proposed to her. After an hour and more private location later, she said yes. I was happy for them, that and seeing them brought back memories of the past.

Then I was gone. I went back I time to January 1991. It was sad to see the man Howard became. He was a brilliant man with a horrible drinking problem. With in 2 months of following him the crash happened and I pulled him out of it saving both him and his wife. As much as I loved him, I loved tony too. I couldn't leave him with our a mom so as I pulled them out of the car I made sure he saw my face.

The only thing that re rote history was the search for me and my brother skyrocketed. I stayed out of the way looking for Bucky. With my new powers I found myself to be ageless. That's when I chocked it up to the time jumping.

...

In late 2009 after Howard's retirement tony took over and was sent to a weapons demonstration. On his way back he was kidnapped and that's when iron man was born. When he got back to the states I went to go see him. His parents made him move back to the mansion so his mother could take care of him.

I was greeted by Howard. He was shocked to see me and eventually let me in. He kept rambling to himself about how it was possible I was there then asked about Steve.

I ignored him and went to Tony's room. When I opened the door I found him sitting there with Pepper. I apologized and shut the door to let them finish talking. When she came out she had a big smile on her face. Then I sat down next to tony and before I could say anything he said,"do I know you?" I smile and simply said," from another time." We got to talking and he told me about everything. I said good bye, kissed his forehead then started to walk away when he grabbed my left hand and kissed it. I smiled and just before I left the room I turned and said," congratulations on your engagement tony."

When I got to the master staircase I found Howard waiting for me. He started asking all these questions about how I was here and stopped when he saw the engagement ring I was still waring. "You both mere meant to die in that crash" I paused and walked to his office "the time I came from, you and your wife died and I woke up after 65 years to find out that you were gone." He stopped in his tracks and I turned around to explain everything but stopped when I saw Maria. I turned and walked into his office while the two talked. When I sat at the table I found a picture of him and his family and one of the two of us. I picked it up and smiled. "The better times." He said. I set the picture down as he sat at his desk. I told him,"Where I came from I met tony and he became more like a son than a friend."

Howard smiled and I sat there looking at the picture. Eventually I left and found Bucky and Peggy along with her daughter Sharon. When Maria stark passed the nation was devastated. That when I stepped in and used my powers.

During the thirty years I learned to used the time jump to stop the aging of people. I used them on Howard and left him to get Bucky. When the two of us went for Peggy, we were to late. The red skull had his men go looking for files on "start over" and Peggy got caught in the cross fire.

Bucky found Sharon hiding in a closet and helped her out. She wouldn't stop crying so we took her to one of the safe houses in New York and stayed there till my brother was discovered in 2012.

During that time Tony took his role as iron man and S.H.I.E.L.D. Created the Avengers. Sharon took her mothers place.

History was playing out, some parts came sooner than expected and some parts didn't.

...

Bucky and became victims to the red skull and his dirty work. We kidnapped my brother just like the events from before and shot him like I did. When I turned myself In everything went the same. The only thing different is tony was there interrogating me with fury. "Why turn yourself in," said fury. I started laughing then took off my mask and said," nick, little nicky became the director of S.H.I.E.L.D." I paused as I stood up then continued," I want the red skull dead, he took everything from me." Fury stood up still shocked. That's when I placed my hand on his shoulder and said," you know you can't keep me here nick. Get me what I want and I'll make sure you never see me again."

Then I went back and sat in the chair as the both left. About twenty minutes I left to the safe house in New York and took a nap. Bucky came walking in with Howard following. Bucky went to the balcony to eat while Howard came and place a blanket on me. He went and joined Bucky after.

About an hour later they heard me crying in my sleep. When they walked in my subconscious put barriers around me and displayed images of what I was dreaming of. For me it was a nightmare and for them they saw what happened to me after the red skull found me.

When I woke up Howard hurried to my side. "Are you ok?" He asked. I sat up shaking. Then everything went dark.

...

I spent 8 days in stasis. During that time my mind project different memories of my past during the war.

What may have been a show for them was a nightmare for me. Howard was there watching it all, watching the fear and the pain. As day eight came to an end my mind started to drift to a dream. My dream of the night he showed me the skyline. I could hear doors from out side the pod. Two people remained in the room at all times till today.

When I got out Howard never left my side. Steve was there to give me a hug but was off with agent 13. Sharon became a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and my brothers partner.

...

After my recovery I disappeared for awhile. I left behind everything because I was losing control. The start over project wasn't working as project.

To make sure I didn't hurt anything and anyone I left to a small uninhabited island in the pacific. when i was a kid I never thought my life would turn out like this. If i could go back to the monent before i agreed to the suoer soldier project, well i would have sai no. My life was falling apart and i didnt want to lose anyone i cared about.

...

I hid from the world and all who knew me. Over the course of several months I started to build a stasis pod. If I couldnt chane the past I was going to stop my only problem was making sure I would never hurt the people I cared about again.

I was losing control and if I slipped any further then I was going to take the world with me. I didnt sleep because when I did I not so natural disasters happened. I stayed awake for days, sometimes weeks so I wouldnt hurt anyone, but even then that wasnt enough. People still got hurt and some even died because I lost control.

I finished the pod after six months and the power source after a year. Either I remain frozen intime or die...

... the choice was there. i wrote a goodbye letter and placed it on the desk next to the pod and stepped inside... it only took 4 seconds for the conpatment to seal and I remain forever asleep.


End file.
